ITS SUMMERTIME PRIME!
by Salvo1985
Summary: Much to his dislike, megatron goes with pinkie pie to have a summer time picnic with twilight and prime


ITS SUMMER TIME PRIME!

by ~TMNTFAN85

SHORT FANFIC

ITS SUMMER TIME PRIME!

BY PONY_THE_FOX

Summer time seem to have come all too soon, for equesteria was basking and enjoying the rays of the sun. pinkie pie was bouncing up and down as she skipped on the grass a basket in her mouth. following behind was a giant robot. - Megatron! his silver body gleam against the sunlight, he stomped on the ground, red optics staying on the pink pony.

"Pinkie" he grunted with minor annoyance. "why are we doing this again?" his finger-claws twitched, even for a cybertronian he found the heat abit discomforting. she paused and turn her head, her cotton candy mane seem to move with her, all bouncy-like.

"because megsy, i promised twilight we'd have a nice picnic! just me, you, twi and prime!"

his eyes bulged out. "PRIME!?" he shouted. pinkie seem to beam with happiness. "uh-huh."

he growled and made a fist glaring at the blue sky, his left optic twitching, sharp teeth grinding. "NNNNGGHHHHH...!" She didn't seem to notice his displeasure of this new found knowledge. she continued to bounce her way near a tree the clouds covered most of the sun rays, a light summer breeze. - megatron sighed and dragged his feet muttering to himself. "why must primus torture me..."

soon his vision spotted a lavender unicorn. and there sitting close was optimus prime. - megatron's former enemy, now...semi-friend. he rolled his yellow pupils as he sneered his sharp eyebrows furrow and twitched with irritation.

"i despise this meeting already." pinkie cheerfully chirped. "oh lighten up megatron! its just a small lunch between friends after all! besides you said prime is your very best most special friend!" megatron swiped at the air and his body violently shook as his claws made fists and his jaw open wide as he shouted. "THAT WAS THEN! THIS IS NOW! WHY DO I EVEN TOLERATE THIS BELITTLING CIRCUMSTANCES?! WHY DID I EVEN AGREE WITH THIS PEACE TREATY BULLSHIT!? I WANT TO CRUSH AND KILL AND DESTROY!" Pinkie looked at him cutely with a smile wide as a mile. "cause i make you happy?" megatron paused, his body relaxed in defeat as he sighed. "...yes..." even megatron had to admit that he cannot resist the cuteness that was Pinkamena Diane Pie. "..." he gave no answer, but she knew him better and smiled brightly as she turn to greet her friends, twilight sparkle and optimus prime.

with a tired sigh megatron proceeded to follow and made himself a set on the ground. dropping hard enough to make twilight and pinkie jump off the ground from the sudden heavy drop.

"I suppose you wanted to join your...'girlfriend' prime?" he smirked. prime stared at him with no emotion in his face. then responded, "Fuck you megatron" his iconic voice slip from his lips. as he reached down and picked up a tiny tea cup with a finger and sipped. megatron was amused by this, he looked down at twilight who, was smiling and chatting away with pinkie. - megatron's eyebrows raised as he looked at prime who was eating a very small muffin. "...your seriously dating an equestrian horse?" prime paused in his chewing and stared at megatron, weary of him already. "and what of you and Diana?" megatron crossed his arms and grunted. "...she is my...caretaker...and her name is Diane." prime smirked at the former warlord. "i see...and are you two..." megatron slammed his fist on the ground. "NO! FUCK OFF PRIME!"

Silence. - twilight was grumbling both prime and megatron looked down as twilight was covered in afternoon tea, the cup hanging on her horn. "...heh." megatron smirked. satisfied to have ruin the lavender pony's mood. twilight cleaned herself up as she looked up at the giant. "...so how are things with megatron, pinkie?" pinkie clapped her hooves together excitedly. "oh we're making progress! i channeled all his anger through harmless pranks! and i even got him to laugh at things instead of quickly desiring to Mame someone."

twilight smiled. "is he learning the importance on friendship?" she nodded. "yuh-huh! he's helping applejack with harvesting the apples. and if he does good, i bake him a energon-ish treat!" twilight blinked. "but how is that even possible? energon is a source of high power, surely baking it in bread or anything else would cause it to explode!" pinkie shrugged. "cause i can?" she sighed. "fair enough."

megatron reached and took a cupcake with his sharp deadly claws idly nibbling it. staring at prime who was watching twilight. "...don't get a boner prime" he chuckled darkly, and deeply in his throat. prime bitch slapped him, which took megatron by surprise. he rared his arm back quickly and slugged prime on the forehead making him drop. - twilight screamed. "HEY! YOU TWO BETTER STOP THAT!"

"Or you'll what flesh creature?" megatron growled. - twilight glared. "don't make me have to bring celestia to settle you." - megatron frown greatly his blood red optics narrowed. "...duly noted twilight sparkle." - silence befell the four friends as they ate and drank. small chit-chat from twi and pinkie could be heard. -megatron sighed.

"pinkie." he rummbled. pinkie's head twist backward and looked at him. "yesh?" he stared. "...you ready for..." he smirked. "the summer?" - catching on she grinned and hop on her hind hooves "Are you ready for the sunshine? Are you ready for the birds and bees, the apple trees,and a whole lot of fooling around?" she begun to sing. both prime and twilight's eyes shift as they stared at each other uncomfortably. pinkie pie hopped on megatron's lap and hopped on his shoulder, megatron lifted off the ground and raised a hand dramatically as his vocal cord hummed as he sang. "Are you ready for the summer? Are you ready for the hot nights? Are you ready for the fireflies, the moonlit skies, and a whole lot of fooling around!"

he poinedted at optimus and sang greatly and with passion. "No more pencils, no more books

No more teachers dirty looks No more math and history, Summer time has set us free" pinkie pressed her cheek against megatron's helm as they both sang annoyingly yet beautifully together - "Are you ready for the summer Are you ready for the good times?...!" - a moment of silence, twilight face hooved and sighed.

"...what have i just witness?" - megatron and pinkie fell on the ground laughing their butts off at their reaction, - after awhile megatron just laid there, sighing contently, pinkie laid on his chest - warm breeze blew. megatron gazed at the cloudly skies. - twilight sighed once more and ate a muffin. "you two seem to have...become...friends hm?" pinkie lazily giggled. "oh you can say that, i'm good for him you know, he doesn't get angry and beats up starscream like he used too." - twilight smiled at this. "well I'm proud of you pinkie, at this rate he'll become a better...um..bot?"

prime lean against the tree and smirked. "so are you two getting married?" - megatron answered quickly- "fuck you prime."

optimus chuckled warmly at his old friend. -the day went on with chattering, plans being made for the summer festival, in which rumors were that soundwave and vinyl scratch were going to be the entertainment.

after such a long talk and of planing to meet again -with maybe the others, - twilight and prime soon left the two as there were to be reports taken for the princess. and as the sun settled down, and night came, the moon shined upon the two. the soft glow of purple coming off megatron's chest. pinkie happily nuzzled his chin. megatron reached and gently run one finger-claw against her mane which made her shiver in delight. "so megsy." she asked softly. "when are we going to tell them we're dating?"

megatron paused his combing of her mane with a claw, as his yellow pupils raised in thought. "all in due time Diane, all in due time."

that night they stayed to gaze at the stars, talks of future plans, and the pondering of the possibility of a cybertronian and an equestrian to able to give life to an off spring. these and many things were discussed between two love birds, not knowing what the future will hold for them, but not caring either. for one thing they knew. and that was no matter what happens, they will stay together forever.

pinkie softly nuzzled his cool metal lips and pecked his lips in a kiss.

"i loves you megsy."

a soft humm from his voice.

"i love you too Pinkamena Diane Pie."

THE END


End file.
